Ice skating
by himamori amu
Summary: At the very bottom of the mail Finland found an advertisement for a new ice-skating rink that had opened nearby. He almost forgot the fact that Sweden was scary as he turned and tugged on the taller mans sleeve asking for attention. SuFin


It was a quiet day today Sweden was looking through some paperwork and Finland was looking through the mail. At the very bottom of the mail Finland found an advertisement for a new ice-skating rink that had opened nearby. He almost forgot the fact that Sweden was scary as he turned and tugged on the taller mans sleeve asking for attention.

Finland: "Su-san?"

Sweden: "Yes wh't 's it?"

Finland: "I was looking through the post and I found an advertisement for a new ice skating rink and I was wondering can we go please" Something appeared in Sweden's face an emotion of some sort but Finland couldn't exactly tell what emotion as it was hard to tell with the Swedish man.

Sweden: "I don't th'nk s', I'd rath'r n't" Sweden replied hesitantly, he realised this was going to be tough but he had to reject his 'wife's' idea.

Finland: "But, why I really wanted to go?"

Sweden: "I don't w'nt t' im no good 't ice sk'ting... b'sides 'm b'sy" Hastily Sweden picked up some papers and pretended to be busy, almost knocking them everywhere in the process. Finland wasn't going to give up that easily.

Finland: "Please Su-san I could help you" Finland got up and stood in front of Sweden and looked down on him, (for once) puffed his cheeks up and made a cute face. Finland guessed this was maybe unfair knowing the Swedish man couldn't resist that face. "Please"

Sweden: "m..." He stared at Finland. Dam why did he have to be so cute. "Prom'se y'u won't laugh 't how b'd I 'm?" The Finnish man giggled at the childish reaction.

Finland: "I promise"

Sweden: "Fine ill g' w'th y'u. L've H'na-T'mago at home this t'me it's no place f'r dogs"

Finland: "Thank you Su-san" Finland startled Sweden as he practically jumped onto him to give him a hug. "Thank you" Sweden blushed slightly as he saw the Finnish mans smiling face.

Sweden: "no pr'bl'm"

* * *

><p>A few hours later they arrive at the ice rink. The couple put their boots on and Finland swiftly steps onto the ice rink and moves around a bit to get used to the boots. He then spins round and sees Sweden at the entrance with only half of himself on the ice the other preferred solid ground. Finland called over to him and Sweden gathered the strength to step properly onto the ice. Immediately he falls over.<p>

Finland: "Su-san are you ok? Here let me help you up"

Sweden: "th'nks" Sweden could barely stand on the ice and used the side for support. "'m n' good 't th's Tino I m'y 's w'll just g't off"

Finland: "Please do you want some help?"

Sweden: "'k" Finland held out his arm and Sweden slowly let go of the side and took the arm. "N'w wh't?"

Finland: "Now just out one foot in front of the other slowly. Keep going until you find a rhythm"

Sweden nods and starts moving he gets a few meters across before he slips and falls head first into the ice.

Finland: "Su-san are you ok?"

Sweden: "n't 'x'ctly" He sat up on the ice and repositioned his glasses. "W'll y'u help m' 'p?" Finland nodded and held out his hand which Sweden took. However, when he tried to get up he fell back down and brought Finland down on top of him.

Finland: "Oh I'm sorry Su-san are you ok?" The smaller man blushed and tried to shift awkwardly but was help still by the bigger man. Finland went even redder when he realised their faces were inches apart.

Sweden: " 'm f'ne. Could y'u m've sl'wly, the blade on y'ur f't is extr'm'ly cl'se t' my ... reg'ns"

Finland: "I'm sorry" He moved slowly and then stood up and Sweden sighed relived. Sweden then noticed he was still stuck, on his bum, on the ice. "I'll help you place your knees on the floor and push yourself up until you can stand up. Ill help you as well so don't worry"

Sweden: "'k" Sweden did as Finland said and managed to stand and get back to the side "I th'nk I'll g't off and w'tch y'u instead Tino. I wouldn't w'nt t' st'p y'r fun"

Finland: "Are you sure?" Finland was going to argue with the Swedish man but then he took note that the ice wasn't going to do the Swede anymore good.

Sweden: "Yes don't w'rry I won't be bor'd 't the side 's l'ng 's I c'n watch y'u" Finland blushed slightly at the comment.

Finland: "Ok" So Sweden got off the ice rink and sat on one of the benches positioned around the rink, while the Fin stared skating.

* * *

><p>Quite randomly without any warning the little ball of white fluff known as Hana-Tamago entered the rink. She had skating boots on each of her small paws which nobody even tried to question and she skated round Finland even doing a few spins. Finland almost fell over surprised.<p>

Finland: "How did you get here Hana-Tamago? I thought we left you at home" Hana-Tamago just barked happily and Sweden grunted at the fact the dog was better at ice skating than him.

Sweden: "Is th't dog m'cking m'? Tino explain wh't she's d'ing here?"

Finland: "No I don't think she is mocking you and I don't know myself"

Sweden: "C'n y'u bring h'r out?" Hana-Tamago hears this and skates away from Finland.

Finland: "Come on girl get of here you will get hurt. Go on" Hana-Tamago barks at Finland and carries on running away.

Finland: "Hana-Tamago get back here" Finland picks up speed quickly and catches up to the dog and pick her up holding her close to his chest so he doesn't drop her. "You're going to get hurt you silly thing" Hana-Tamago squirms in Finland's arms. "Come on your going to Su-san" Finland then skates over to Sweden. Hana-Tamago stops squirming once she sees Sweden and licks her current captor as in to apologize for running and she hopes she won't have to go to the scary man. "No, no, no you're going to him even if you don't want to" The little dog gives in and just whimpers. "Shush it ok he won't hurt you he is nice" Hana-Tamago was tired from the skating and fell asleep in Finland's arms. "Aww. Su-san can you hold her please"

Sweden: "'k" Sweden takes the dog off Finland and sits back down and lets her sleep on his lap. The Fin giggles at how adorable the scene is and how small the pup looks on Sweden's lap. "I'll look aft'r her f'r n'w s' y'u don't have t' worry 'nd continue ice sk'ting"

Finland: "ok"

After a bit of watching Sweden notices Finland is really talented at skating.

Sweden: "Tino why don't y'u ev'r ent'r competitions?"

Finland: "Because I get put off by the costumes" Sweden takes a moment to imagine Finland in a tight ice skating leotard and blushes slightly.

Sweden: "I think y'u would look good 'n one"

Finland: "Su-san I wouldn't"

Sweden: "Y'u would look good 'n anything t' me" The sudden compliment makes Finland glow bright red.

Finland: "Thanks"

* * *

><p>Finland carries on to skate and starts doing tricks until one of the tricks goes wrong as he loses balance and falls and crashes into the barrier. Sweden immediately goes into action. He puts Hana-Tamago on the bench then moves back onto the ice using the sides to get to Finland.<p>

Sweden: "Tino are y'u 'k?"

Finland: "No, my ankle hurts"

Sweden: "Here I'll help y'u" Sweden takes the easy option and carefully picks up Finland. The Swede holds him easily with one arm as he uses the other to guide himself off the rink and to a bench were he puts his 'wife' down.

Finland: "Thank you Su-san" Sweden removes Finland's skate to examine his ankle.

Sweden: "I think y'u hav' spr'ned it" He touches Finland's ankle but quickly removes his hand when he sees Finland flinch. "We're going home now"

Finland: "ok where's Hana-Tamago"

Sweden: "Next to y'u. Hold onto me ill h've t' c'rry y'u t' the car" Finland scooped up the dog and held onto her with one arm and linked the other around Sweden's neck.

Finland: "Ok and I'm sorry" Sweden gave the smaller man a puzzled look not knowing why he was apologizing. "I got hurt so I feel like a sort of pain"

Sweden: "don't worry y'u aren't a pain" Sweden kissed Finland on the forehead gently making Finland blush and hide his head on Sweden shoulder.

Finland: "thank you"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon the pair were at home Finland was resting in bed when Sweden returned to him from speaking to the doctor.<p>

Sweden: "The doctor says y'u will have to use crutches f'r a week 'r two b't after th't y'u w'll be completely f'ne"

Finland: "Ok"

Sweden: "Once y'r recovered l'ts go ice skating again except th's tIme I'll g't lessons b'forehand s' I c'n sk'te with y'u"

Finland: "That would be nice"

Sweden: "While y'u can't do m'ch I'll treat y'u and cook y'r favourite foods"

Finland: "Thank you Su-san"

Sweden: "You're welcome Tino n'w get s'me rest while I go cook d'nner"

Finland: "I will"

Sweden bends over and kisses the Fin before turning and leaving him to rest in peace.


End file.
